I'm coming home
by Watch.Me.Try
Summary: Nobody has seen Kim for a week. Jack, Sam(my own character, Jack's twin sister), Jerry, Eddie, and Milton find her. Where was she? What happened? What are everybody's reactions? Partial Kick. Please review!
1. Finding Kim

**A/N: I had this idea for a one-shot, but I wasn't sure what song I should use. BTW, Sam( Samantha) is Jack's twin sister, and Madison is Kim's older sister. She is at college right now.**

**Disclaimer: I, Sakura, hereby swear that I most definitely do not own Kickin' It nor the song, doesn't matter how much I wish I own Kickin' It. I do own Sam, and Madison, though. And I know, Jack's last name is Brewer, but I like Anderson better.**

Jack's POV

I'm getting worried about Kim. I haven't heard from her in almost a week. I tried phoning her and texting her. Emailing, messaging her, and she hasn't come to school in a week. Nobody's seen her since. I haven't slept for 3 days straight. I haven't eaten for 24 hours.

"Jack. Jack? Jack! JACK!" Sam is shaking me.

"Sam," I croaked, "Why are you shaking me?"

"You spaced out again. Were you thinking about Kim again?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"She's fine, Jack. She's probably just sick." I shook my head, and started yelling at her.

"KIM NEVER, EVER GETS SICK! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER! I'm so stupid. I should have kept a better eye on her." I started crying at the last part. What if I never see her again? Sam then said something that changed my mind completely.

"We haven't checked her house yet." My eyes widened, and I stood up. Sam grabbed my shoulders and yanked me back down. "Let me phone the guys first." I sighed and nodded.

A couple minutes later, the guys arrived, and we started to walk to Kim's house. In order to get there, we have to cut through a park. We reached the park, and saw something on the ground. We got closer.

We saw blond hair.

Honey-blond hair.

And then one word. One name. One person. My best friend. The love of my life.

Kim.

Someone screamed. I think it was me. We ran forward, and saw Kim, bloody, bruised, and barely breathing. I dropped to my knees, and grabbed her hand.

"No." I whispered. "No. Please, Kim. Please don't leave me."

I could vaguely hear Sam giving out orders to the guys, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bloody girl lying on the ground in front of me.

Sam's POV

When Jack dropped to the ground, I immediately took action.

"Milton. Call Madison. Eddie. Call 911. Jerry. Call Rudy." They nodded and took out their cells. I took out mine and phoned my mom to come take us to the hospital.

Kim's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jack kneeling beside me.

"Jack." I whispered. His head shot up. "Jack. I'm...not...going...to...make...it..."

"Yes, you are, Kim. Help is on the way. You'll be okay." He whispered, with tears running down his cheek.

"I'm going to die, Jack."

"Don't say that, Kim. You are going to be fine."

"Jack...don't...cry...I'll...be...safe...I'm...going...home..."

"No! Kim! Don't leave me! Please!" He begged. "I love you Kim. So much. Please don't leave me."

Sam's POV

"I...love...you...too...Jack..." She took one last breath, and closed her eyes.

I could hear screams. I think it was Jack. I couldn't speak. I couldn't cry. I couldn't move. I couldn't even think.

Eddie's POV  
I saw Kim take her last breath. Jack screamed.

"NO! NO! KIM! KIM!" He started bawling his eyes out. Tears were falling thick and hard from my eyes. I looked over at Jerry and Milton. It was the same with them. We finally calmed down. We looked over at Sam. She wasn't crying. She wasn't moving. I was a little scared. We ran over to her. She was staring, but without really looking.

Milton spoke up. "Sam?"

No answer.

"Sam?"

No answer again.

I took a deep breath. If this worked, I would get a punch in the face. I spoke up. "Samantha?"

She didn't even move her eyes. She acted like she couldn't hear me.

Jerry looked scared. "Milton? What's wrong with her?"

He sighed, with a sad look in his eyes. "She's in shock."

"Why isn't this affecting us as much as them?"

"They were closer to Kim than we were. Jack loved her, and Sam was her best friend."

**A/N: How'd you like it? I guess it's a bit of a cliff-hanger. Will Sam ever break down and start crying? Or will she stay in shock forever?**

**Anywho, **

**REVIEW!**

**Sakura**


	2. I'm Falling Apart

**A/N: So, HAVE YOU SEEN KICKIN' IT ON OUR OWN? . EVER. Spoiler alert: JACK ASKS KIM OUT! I went total fangirl. My mom thought I hurt myself, because I was screaming so loud.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Kim, can you do the disclaimer? **

**Kim: Uh, no. Sakura, you killed me.**

**Me: Oh, yeah...Sam! Come do the disclaimer.**

**Sam: No. You killed my best friend.**

**Me: Samantha Kathryn Anderson. Do the disclaimer. I created you, so I have the right to make you 'disappear' if need be.**

**Sam: Fine. Sakura doesn't own Kickin' It or any of the characters, but my mom and me, unfortunately. Now, since she's being such a b-**

**Me: Sam! Children could be listening. Now, anywho. Read! And please review.**

Milton's POV

It's been a week since Kim died. The funeral is tomorrow. I sighed and got out of bed. Tomorrow is going to be a really tough day. I haven't heard from or seen Jack or Sam since Kim died.

My phone rang, bringing me back to the present.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Milton, this is Jessica Anderson." Jack's mom.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Anderson?"

She sighed. "Yes. Jack and Sam haven't come out of their rooms for a week. But, that's not what worries me the most. Sam hasn't cried, and Jack hasn't stopped crying. They barely eat, and Jack starts crying everytime he sees apples. Do you know why?"

"Yes. Jack caught Kim's apple. That's how they met.

"Oh."

"Do you need me to come over?"

"Yes. Please come as soon as possible. I hung up, then phoned Jerry and Eddie.

line break

Jerry and I met up at the Anderson's. Eddie couldn't come. He said something about having to goat-sit Tootsie.

Jessica answered the door, and we went right up. When we got to Sam's and Jack's rooms,**(A/N: Jack's room and Sam'r room are right across from each other)** Jerry went into Sam's room and I went into Jack's room.

"Jack?" He looked up, with red eyes. He looked like he was looking at me, but he was staring. Staring with blank, empty eyes.

I went over and sat down beside him. "Hey, dude. You okay?"

He shook his head.

"You still miss Kim don't you?"

He nodded.

"Have you spoken?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

He shrugged.

"Jack. You need to talk. You're scaring all of us. Especially your mom. Neither you or Sam have spoken in a week. Sam hasn't even cried yet. Jerry's with her right now."

He looked startled. As if he were asking 'Why?'

"You and Sam are in shock." I sighed. "Are you going to speak soon?"

He shrugged.

I sighed and got up. " I'm going to go see how Jerry is doing with Sam."

meanwhile, in Sam's room,

Jerry's POV

When I went into Sam's room, I found her, sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. She had a baggy grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants. She had no makeup on, and had a ghostly pale face. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed for days. It scared me. She usually cared a lot about her look. It's like she gave up on herself.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

She acted like she couldn't hear me, so I tried again.

"Sam? Sammy?"

She still didn't answer. I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up, startled, like she only just realized I was here.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged her shoulders. She was seriously scaring me.

"When was the last time you spoke?"

She shrugged again.

"Have you cried yet?"

She shook her head.

"C'mon Sam, You're scaring everyone. Your mom is really you or Jack have spoken for a week. Milton is trying to talk to him right now. Apparently Jack finally stopped crying yesterday. Ran out of tears or something. Milton says you are in shock. Everyone is really worried. You're scaring everyone. Yours scaring ME. A lot. Please talk to me Sammy. Please."

"I'm..."

I looked at her, and waited.

"falling..."

I held my breath.

"apart..." She suddenly burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her onto my lap. I just held her, while she sobbed into my shirt.

Milton's POV

I sighed and got up. " I'm going to go see how Jerry is doing with Sam."

"I'm..." Jack croaked. I spun around quickly, waiting.

"broken..." He then started sobbing. I went and awkwardly put my arm around him. He was really taking this hard. He finally cried himself to sleep, so I went to check in on Jerry and Sam. When I opened the door, I saw Sam asleep on Jerry's lap. She had tears running down her cheeks. Jerry looked up when I walked in. He set Sam down on her bed, then followed me out the door.

"How is she?" I whispered.

"She's better. She finally broke. What about Jack?"

"Same. He says he's broken. Honestly, I think he is right. Even Jack Anderson has a breaking point."

Jerry sighed. "Sam said she is falling apart. She looks that way too. She used to care so much about how she looked. Now, it's like she just gave up on herself."

We then decided to go home.

_Biggest mistake of our lives.._

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh. What was the mistake, what happened? So. Looks like Sam finally broke down. Jack, too, but I'm worried I'm making him sound too weak. Am I? **

**Oh, and BTW, Jerry and Sam are dating. If you want to find more out more about Sam, go to my profile page. She will appear in several of my stories. Is there another nickname I can use instead of Sammy? Please either PM me one, or review it. **

**Oh, and sorry if it is too angsty. Writing is my only escape when I feel like breaking down.**

**Im not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**

**Now, review, or else I won't update.**

**~Sakura~**


	3. Goodbye

__**A/N: I am so sorry! It's been about a month since I updated last! December was a CRAZY month. So, here is the third and final chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. I only own Sam, Jessica, and Melissa.**

_Biggest mistake of our lives.._

_ Next morning_

_Jerry's POV_

My phone rang as I was walking to the dojo.

"Hello?"

Hi, Jerry, it's MIlton."

"Oh, hey Milton. What's up?"

"I was thinking, should we go and check up on Jack and Sam?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there in 5, 'kay?"

"Okay, bye,"I hung up, and turned around and started walking to Jack and Sam's house.

5 min later, at the Anderson's.

_Still Jerry's POV_

Milton rang the doorbell and Jessica answered the door.

" How are Jack and Sam?" I asked.

"Oh, they're fine! You coming over really helped them. They've even started to eat mo-" she got cut off as Sam came running in, and launched herself at me.

"Jerry! You came!" She grinned and pecked me on the lips.

Milton turned to Jessica. "Where is Ja-"

He got interrupted by a loud BANG. We all gasped and ran upstairs. It sounded like it came from Jack's room.

Sam tried the door handle. It was locked.

"Jack! Unlock the door!" She screamed.

No answer.

"Jackson Andrew Anderson! Open this door right this minute." Jessica yelled.

There was still no answer.

"Jack! Open up, dude, or we'll force the door open!" I yelled.

Deathly silence.

" Get it open." Jessica said quietly.

I nodded and kicked the door handle. It broke, and the door swung open.

We all screamed. There was something we never want to see in our lives.

Jack.

On the floor.

With a gun beside him.

Dead.

Sam and Jessica ran forward and started sobbing, and screaming. Milton and I had tear streaming down our faces too. I ran over to Sam and wrapped my arms around her. She started sobbing into my chest.

"Shhh, Sam, Jack wil be happy now. He's with Kim." I soothed. After a while, Sam started to calm down. I glanced over at Milton. Phone Eddie, Rudy, and Melissa. I mouthed. He nodded then ran out of the room.

_Milton's POV_

I backed out of the room, and grabbed my phone. I phoned Eddie.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eddie."

"Hi, Milton. What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Where are you right now?"

"At the dojo, why?"

"Is Rudy there?"

"Yeah...?"

"Put it on speaker. I need to talk to him too."

"Kay."

"Hi, Milton!"

"Hi Rudy." I replied in a hollow sound.

"What happened?"

"Get to Jack's house, now."

"Why?"

" Just come, now."

"Okay. We're on our way."

I phoned Melissa and told her. She agreed to postpone the funeral for next week instead.

Rudy and Eddie rang the doorbell, I answered it and led them upstairs. They both gasped when they saw Jack. Rudy ran out and phoned 911. A couple minutes later, paramedics came running up the stairs. They ushered us all out of the room. Jessica ran into her bedroom, while Jerry carried Sam to her bedroom. Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and I stood out in the hall, with tears streaming down our faces.

_Why is it always the strongest that get hurt?_

_Next week at the funeral. Sam's POV_

" Kim and Jack were the strongest and bravest people I ever knew. They'll be happy now." Milton had a pained smile, and went to sit down again.

I stood up. "Jack was my twin brother. Kim was my best friend. She was like my sister. They loved each other. I'm glad that they're together now. They'll be happy now. They're home as long as they're together." I looked up to the sky. "See you two. We'll all miss you. Goodbye."

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Hope you cried XD. So, this story is finally done. Sorry it was so depressing, but did you like it? Please review!**


	4. Sequel Last Chapter Story Done!

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to do a sequel. Jack and Kim meet in heaven, and Sam, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton write letters to them.**

**Oh, and to the person who signed their name as 0357: You. Are. An. Idiot. Don't you read the Author notes? I. Wrote. Why. I write these to get my feelings out. I write depressing stories when I get depressed. Would you rather I start cutting myself? No, I have never tine it. I write to get my emotions out.**

**Disclaimer: Why are there such things as disclaimer? It's called fanFICTION. None of us own anything but our own characters.**

_Jack's POV_

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in heaven." I whipped around to see Kim, with her golden hair and a soft, flowy white dress.

"Kim." I breathed.

"Jack." What happened next, I can't explain. it just happened so fast. One moment I was staring at Kim, and the next, I found her in my arms.

"Jack. Why? Why did you do that?" Kim asked.

"I-I couldn't live without you, Kim. I felt empty without you."

She smiled. "I love you, Jack."

I grinned and kissed her. "I love you, too, Kimmy."

_Dear Wasabi Warriors,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My day's been abusing me. I wrote this in case I die. Unfortunately, if you found this, I'm dead. I'm not really surprised if I'll die. My dad hasn't and won't stop._

_Rudy: I'm really sorry. I hope your proud of all my karate accomplishments. You were like my big brother. I'll miss you._

_Milton: Take care of Julie, and don't ever hurt her. She's the best girl anyone could ask for. She's going to need you to comfort and help her._

_Eddie: Take care of Grace. She's like my sister. She's going to be very upset about this. Please help her recover from this._

_Jerry: Take care of Sam, and PLEASE help Jack through this as well. They both need you._

_Sam: I'm sorry. I'll miss you. Please make sure Jack doesn't hurt himself over this. He's going to need to move on. Jerry's a good guy for you. He'll help yo through this._

_Jack: I'm going to miss you the most. I love you so much. Please move on. I don't want you to be heartbroken for the rest of your life. Please don't hurt yourself over this. Please. I love you._

_Now everyone, please help each other through this. I know you'll pull through this._

_I'll miss you._

_Kim._

_To whoever finds this,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't live without Kim. I hope I am gong to die, if I haven't already. Sam: Jerry will help you get through everything. He's a good guy. And help everyone in the dojo get to black belts, okay? For me. Jerry: Take care of Sam, and don't ever hurt her. She needs you. Please help her smile again. Milton: Get a black belt for me, okay? Eddie: You can make it to a black belt. I know you can._

_Your friend,_

_Jack_

_Kim and Jack,_

_Milton said we should write letters to you. He says it'll help._

_Kim: I'm sorry I couldn't keep Jack from hurting himself. I hope you are happy with him, though. I miss you. Everyone does. For the first 2 weeks since Jack killed himself, nobody could stop crying over both of you. We've gotten better though. I've been having nightmares. Ones that I see you bloody on the ground, but you change into Jack, then my mom, and worst of all, Jerry. I wake up screaming nearly every night, and Mom phones Jerry, who comes and spends the night with me._

_Jack: Well, it took awhile, but I did finally smile again. The nightmares are horrible. Jerry has been sleeping over nearly every night. Every time he doesn't, the nightmares are worse. Kim lays on the ground bloody, then it turns into you, then Mom, then worst of all, Jerry. I wake up screaming and if Jerry isn't there, Mom calls him. I did help everyone get a black belt though. Everything's slowly returning to normal. Miss you, bro._

_Miss you both,_

_Sam._

_Jack and Kim,_

_Yo. Milton said we should write letters to you, cause it might help._

_Kim: You were like my little sister. I miss you. I think Sam misses you more though. Grad is gonna be hard on her. She always thought she would graduate with you and Jack. I am helping her through this, but it's been hard on both of us. Sorry I couldn't help Jack. But, at least he's with you. See ya Kim._

_Jack: Hey bro, how's heaven for you? Is it as swawesome as it's supposed to be? Things are getting better down here. It took awhile, but I did make Sam smile and even laugh. But, she still has nightmares. I've started to sleep over nearly every night. Don't worry. we aren't doing anything inappropriate. And I'm a 3rd degree black belt! I'm tied for number 1 with Sam. Bye, Jack!_

_The swagmasta,_

_Jerry_

_Jack and Kim,_

_Milton says that writing letters to you two will help. I hope so. It hurts. I miss you guys so much. Kim, Grace is pulling through. It's hard, and slow, but it's happening. Jack, Jerry's taking care of Sam. She was torn up after you two died. Rudy spent hours in his crying boots after both of you died. Everyone misses you so much. But, we are working through this together. And Jack, I'm a 1st degree black belt. I hope you're proud of me._

_Your friend,_

_Eddie._

_Jack and Kim,_

_Greetings. We miss you immensely. I brought up the idea of writing letters to you to help us deal with the past terrible tragedy. Sam, probably the most, but that's understandable. Yes Kim, I am indeed taking care of Julie. Jack, I fulfilled your wish. I am officiated as a 2nd degree black belt as of yesterday afternoon at 3:54 p.m. But, it pains me to look over to the gang to not see you two cheering for me. I look over there, and memories of you two cheering and shouting, resurface. I know I must continue with karate to make you two proud. Thank you for being there for me. It means more than you cooled possibly imagine. Goodbye, my friends. Goodbye._

_Milton David Krubnick_

_Jack and Kim,_

_We miss you. All of us. Milton told us to write letters to you two. he says it will help a little. I hope so. It hurts so much. We Sam tries to hide the fact that she's crying, but we can tell. Jerry easiest of all of us. I am very proud of you two, and of all of my students. Jerry and Sam are 3rd degree black belts, Milton is a 2nd degree black belt, and Eddie is a 1st degree black belt. I only wish you two were here to see them. You would both be prod of them._

_Sam is Still upset. Jerry said she has nightmares. When we found your letters, she fell apart. Jerry had to take her home, and he spent the weekend with her. It was about 3 weeks before she smiled again. We miss you two so much._

_Your sensei and friend,_

_Rudy._

**A/N: So. The story is officially complete. This is the day where I finally put the status as complete. So, can you please look at my other stories and review them? For any Hunger Games fans, I wrote a poem and published it, and for any Harry Potter fans, I'm writing a series of oneshots for the NextGen. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thanks!**

**~Sakura~**


End file.
